Love Against The Dark Arts Rewritten
by worstkindofmuggles
Summary: Basically a Lupin/Hermione fanfic. Timings dont matter and ages are a little hazy, but the facts are all in : I re-wrote it because the reviews were mixed and i wanted to keep you guys happy.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to re-write this Fanfic because I got a lot of mixed reviews. Most people loved the pairing, But quite a few felt my writing wasnt as good as it could have been. I also changed my writing style, each chapter is from a character's POV. I hope this is better. Please keep reviewing and helping me improve 3

For this to work, We have to pretend Lupin didnt leave Hogwarts. EVER. And Hermione is in her 5th Year making her 16. Yay legal!

"So, The first question we must ask ourselves is, What is a Bogart?"

Hermione's hand shot up, "It's a shapeshifter, it can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most"

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" It was true. I honestly couldn't. This student was sensational. I could feel something inside me light up when I heard her answer. She was perfection. I found myself strangely looking forward to the lessons she was in, planning work that only she would know the answers to. So I could call on her for answers and listen to her beautiful sing song voice.

I quickly set the class some work, reading a chapter on 'Where you might find a Boggart' or something, I cant really remember. All I know is, she took my breath away. I could have quite happily spent the rest of the day watching her work. Soon, the whole class had finished reading, so I led them all to the staffroom where an old wardrobe stood alone in the middle of the floor.

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

I was about to ask if anyone knew what charm would combat a Boggart when I caught her eye. She smiled and her hand shot up as if she could read my mind.

"The charm that combats a boggart is Riddikulus. The charm requires a strong mind and good concentration. The incantation and wand movement alone will not affect a boggart. The correct way to perform the charm is to push past the fear, and concentrate on something that will make the boggart look amusing. The charm does not, repel a boggart; it just forces it to assume a shape that the caster will find comical, inspiring laughter, which will defeat a boggart" she answered as though reciting from a book.

"Very well done Miss Granger, 50 points to Gryffindor"

She blushed. Oh how pretty she looked. Her eyes shining as she tried to hide her face under her beautiful brown hair. She distracted me so much, I hadnt noticed Neville Longbottom attempt to take on the Boggart. The whole class was in fits of laughter at the sight of Professor Snape in Neville's Grandmother's Boggart moved towards Harry Potter, I had to act fast in an attempt to prevent the Boggart becoming He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and avert the Boggart's attention only causing it to turn into a full moon. I hoped nobody had noticed or my time with Miss Granger would be a lot shorter than I would have hoped. If my secret became common knowledge amonst the students, I would be fired before you could say "Expecto Patronum!"

I caught her eye. She knew. I could tell, I just hoped she could keep a secret. I had to distract her with another question. "What is the difference between a Boggart taking the form of a Dementor and an actual Dementor?" Her hand shot up like a rocket.

"Boggarts sometimes do not have the same strength or magic as what they imitate so a Boggart transformed into a Dementor has weaker magic than a real Dementor"

I couldn't praise her enough inside my head. Although, I had to be professional about this. I nodded towards her and smiled. She looked so proud of herself. And truth be told. I was too. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't updated for ages. I've been really busy with work, babysitting my super gorgeous godson and helping my sister move house. But i'm back, so here is a little bit of an update before we get to the good stuff. Keep reading and reviewing, I love reading your reviews. And I've received a few really nice messages. It's so good to talk to you guys! Thank you so much for reading this far. Now on with the fanfic! - A xx_

The rest of the lesson seemed to flow with ease, as one by one the students faced the boggart. I learned a lot about my students in such a short space of time.

At the end of the lesson, I realised Hermione hadn't faced the boggart.

"Miss Granger, please stay behind and see me" I called over the noise of the class packing up their belonging and scraping chairs across the floor.

She looked shocked and I could see her trying to think of anything she may have done or not done. I tried to telepathically reassure her she wasn t in any trouble, but I don t think she got the message.

Soon the class was empty and we were alone. I suddenly realised my mouth was dry and I'd forgotten how to speak. This girl was truly captivating. The way she looked at me, as if I was about to punish her made my knees weak. So many naughty thoughts of her ran though my head. No, Remus, She is a student! You can t think of her like that. Or could I? She was 16 making her legal and she was of sound mind rendering her able to make her own decisions. I needed to tell her my secrets. That I was a werewolf, and that I was harbouring a secret crush on her. But how would she take it? I just had to go for it.

"Miss Granger," I began...

_Sorry It's so short, But I promise the next chapter will be up really soon! - A xx_


End file.
